Garret's Quest
by TroopSnap
Summary: Garret is a normal guy, living on Earth, no Pokémon. One night, he is unknowingly brought into the world of Pokémon. Rated T because paranoia
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, I wouldn't be writing probably bad fanfictions about it. Pokémon belongs to Game Freak, not a humble writer.**

**This is my first _real_ fanfic that I will dedicate myself to. The other I made, I forgot and discontinued. Fail.**

**Garret's Quest**

A loud snoring could be heard from Garret's room. As usual, Garret was sleeping in like he always did on weekends. Suddenly, a loud _thunk _could be heard all around his small house.

"Ugh. This bed needs a railing." stated Garret. He had fallen off his bed like he did almost every morning. Garret slowly got up, brushed his light brown hair, put on his round glasses, and brushed his teeth. His morning routine was just to sleep until he fell off the bed, and then get up. Right now, it was about 11:26 in the morning. Garret went into his kitchen, blue eyes still not fully open, and he poured himself a bowl of Froot Loops and then got to cooking some bacon. His mother was already at work, no doubt sending faxes. One time, he had gone with his mom to work, and she did nothing but send faxes the entire time.

Not too long after, Garret flicked on the television, grabbed the remote, and took a bag of Ruffles chips. He turned to the kids channel, and relaxed. He then stayed there for the rest of the day.

**Short, I know, but this is more like a prologue to the story.**

**I'll have more next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokémon.**

**AN: This chapter will be longer. I promise.**

**Chapter 2: A Portal**

Garret got up from the couch and checked the time. 10:29 PM. He walked over to the bathroom and picked up his toothbrush, and began to brush his teeth. He got his pyjamas on, and flopped into bed. He soon fell asleep, but his sleep was about to be interrupted by a mysterious purple portal. As Garret snoozed, a dot appeared in the air. The dot slowly gained colour, then started to widen. As the portal grew, it started to suck Garret in. The portal grew and grew, until it was big enough to fit a human adult inside. It gained suction, and then Garret was pulled in and whisked away to a different universe.

Garret woke up in a forest, with many large pine trees. Oddly enough, there seemed to be a easy path through, and lots of tall grass. He got up and looked at the scenery, and then he saw a giant child trudging through! He quickly went and hid by a pond. As he looked in, he didn't see a human face. Instead, he saw the face of a Cyndaquil! He backed up very fast, and then fell into a small cave. Inside, there was another Pokémon. He saw it trying to start a small flame. Garret came up to the Pokémon and asked

"Do you need any help with that?" he questioned. The Pokémon, startled, backed up a little bit. It then stuttered a vague

"Sure."

Garret opened his mouth and shot out a few little pellets of fire. The fire pellets landed on a small pile of wood and then ignited it. The Pokémon (which he now saw was a Shiny Emolga) then began to cook a small blue circular thing over the fire.

"What is that thing you're cooking?" he queried.

"You seriously don't know what an Oran Berry is?"

"Oh, it's an Oran Berry. I just didn't recognize it, seeing as I've recently undergone a transformation."

"Um, what do you mean by transformation?"

"I mean I've been turned into a Pokémon!"

"You cannot be serious. Although, come to think of it, I saw a sinister figure perform a ritual. He had blue spiky hair."

"Where are we anyway?"

"We're in Eterna Forest."

"You mean, in the Sinnoh region? Then how did you get here? You're from Unova."

"It's a long story, involving stowing away on a boat."

"Oh."

** See, I promised it would be longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I would not be writing a fanfic for this then... I would be turning it into a Anime episode. But whatever. Pokemon belongs to Game Freak.**

**AN: So, that last chapter had a lot of conversation, but not too much action. I'll be sure to include something cool in the coming chapters!**

**Chapter 3: The Sinister Figure**

The figure turned around and looked around. He was in a house, at night, standing in what was apparantly a bedroom. He opened up the window and jumped out. His five Poké Balls on his belt held Pokémon: A Honchkrow, a Gyarados, a Crobat, a Weavile, and a Houndoom. He dashed down the street, attempting to find a base for his conquest of this universe.

**Yeah, this is a short chapter. Some people will probably guess who the sinister figure is (I sure know who he is!) but don't spoil it for others.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'm wondering why I need this, as this writing is too sloppy for official Pokémon stuff. I don't own Pokémon.**

**AN: That last chapter was REALLY short. It was mostly for some small story development. Sorry about how short it was.**

**Chapter 4: Filler... for that pie shell Emolga found**

After a while of scavenging food, Emolga came back with naught but a pie shell.

"_Why _did you bring back nothing but a pie shell?" demanded Garret, as the flames on his back flared up.

"Listen, Garret, it's all I could find. We're in the middle of a forest, remember?"

"Well, what happened to the berries?"

"Some humans took them. Say, why don't we find some pie filler?"

"This sounds like a huge waste of time..."

"Well we've got nothing better to do, Garret."

"That _is _true, but it still sounds like a waste of time, when we could go at least try to find some way to get me back home."

"Let's just get going."

Garret reluctantly put out the fire they had made in the cave, and then set out into the forest. He headed to his right, seeing a bush in the distance. He made a quick dash over, wanting to get there before any humans could get there. He cut through the tall grass, hoping that nobody would run through hoping to catch something. On his way through, he met a friendly Buneary, with whom he had a chat for a while, then he continued on to the bush. Beside the bush, he saw a Poké Ball, but when he looked in, he saw not a Pokémon, but a little gem. He picked up the Poké Ball, jumped, and threw it as hard as he could against the ground. It opened up, letting the gem out. He saw that the gem was a firey red, and was slightly warm. He took it in his paw, and then looked in the bush for any berries. Garret saw a few Oran Berries on the ground, and decided that a few were better than none. Garret trudged back to the small cave, and saw Emolga waiting there with nothing.

"Oh well, I found some Oran berries for our pie, he'll probably be happy enough."

And so they got to work on cooking their pie.

**This was really a filler chapter, as I ran out of ideas. I'll have something for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokémon.**

**AN: That last chapter had only one plot point, a pretty obvious one at that. This one will probably be better.**

**Chapter 5: A Battle!**

One day, Garret was out foraging for food out with Emolga, out in the tall grass. They each had a Sitrus Berry, and were searching for more. As they were searching, there began to be a rustling that grew louder. Soon enough, they found the cause: Two humans, one male with a hat and black hair, and a woman with a long green braid. As soon as the humans saw Garret and Emolga, they threw down Poké Balls containing a Chansey for the woman, and a Piplup for the boy.

"Emolga, let's do this! You get the penguin!"

"Right!"

The human's Pokémon also began to speak, but instead of some sort of pre-battle speech or something, they began to bicker.

"You're such a overconfident idiot!" cried the Chansey.

"I am not!" exclaimed the Piplup.

"Let's just fight these Pokémon."

The female ordered her Chansey to attack first, using Softboiled. The male then ordered his Piplup to use Bubble. However, Emolga simply zapped the bubbles and then shot a spark at the Piplup. Garret then attacked with Ember, at the Chansey, knocking it out. It seemed that the Chansey was her only Pokémon, and now they had but one enemy, a weakened one at that. The male ordered another Bubble attack, but Garret jumped into the air, and then came back down in a Tackle attack. The Piplup wobbled and fainted, but the battle wasn't over yet. The guy sent out a Budew to attack, and then Garret sent out another Ember, but the Budew dodged and used Mega Drain, but Emolga had a plan. He jumped in the air, and then attacked with a Acrobatics attack. The Budew toppled over, and its Trainer recalled it and sent out one final Pokémon, a Gastly. Garret and Emolga prepared for one combined attack, a Spark and a Ember, combined into a ball of fire and electricity. It hit the Gastly, damaging it, but not fainting it. It charged a small dark ball, which then grew bigger. It released the Shadow Ball at Garret and Emolga, causing them to dodge to either side, and a small crater was left in the ground where they had previously been standing. Garret shot another Ember, but the Gastly shifted to the right, where a Spark from Emolga was waiting. The Gastly twitched in the air for a bit, and then wafted down to the ground. The trainer recalled his Pokémon, and then the battle was over. Garret and Emolga dashed away to a place where they could watch safely. The woman in green took the male's Pokémon, and used some herbs to heal them. They continued on through the forest, down to Eterna City. Garret made a remark about the battle, but Emolga had been distracted by a bush of Berries. He dashed over and grabbed a whole bunch of Pecha Berries and took them to their cave. As Garret was starting up a fire, he bagan to glow white, and then he began to morph. After about ten seconds the light died out, and Garret had taken a new form. He had evolved into a Quilava!

"This is really cool." he exclaimed.

"You evolved, Garret!" stated Emolga.

"Well, this will be helpful." said Garret.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Also, I don't own the Earth.**

**AN: I told you there would be action in the coming chapters.**

**Chapter 6: The Cave**

Garret, now a Quilava, stoked the fire in the cave, along with Emolga, who was giving the fire more air. Once the fire was going strong, Emolga sat down beside Garret. Their everyday lifestyle was to scavenge food, but today, it was cold and snowing, and their minds were set on keeping warm. Winter was starting, and they needed a better plan. It was at this time that Garret decided to show his gem to Emolga. It was still warm, and seemed to be perpetually so. Upon close examination, Emolga found a small inscription.

"It says something like this... One who brings this gem to Spear Pillar will have one question answered. One question, and no more." "Garret, we can find out how you got here, or how we could get you back! Hey, wait... There's a second inscription, a smaller one. It says "Place this into the opening in the cave." I wonder if it means this cave? There is a small opening in the back."

Garret then took his gem back and fitted it into the slot at the back. An opening suddenly appeared, and grew wider and taller. The cave seemed to be lit by some glowing crystals. Garret's gem popped back into Garret's hand and Garret put it away.

"Let's explore this cave!" exclaimed Garret.

"Yeah!"

And so they set off into the bowels (heh heh) of the Earth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Emolga: TroopSnap doesn't own Pokémon. However, he does own the personalities of his characters.**

**Garret: This chapter will be a transition to a major part. I'm not revealing anything. Sorry, readers. Did we both just break the fourth wall? I think we did.**

**Emolga: Yeah, we did.**

**Chapter 7: Exploring!**

Emolga was leading the exploration into the cave. So far, there hadn't been any other Pokémon, and Garret was perfectly fine with that. He swiveled his head around and gazed at crystal formations that popped out from every side.

"Beautiful..." he remarked.

"What was that, Garret?" queried Emolga.

"Oh, nothing."

The cave extended longer than they could see, and the lights were not the brightest. Nevertheless, they continued on through, wondering when it would end. They quickly got bored, so they tried to make up games. Unfortunately, their efforts were fruitless. Their games quickly got boring, so they just walked in silence.


End file.
